ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Buttercup
Buttercup, or Karin Utonium, is the Toughest Fighter of the Powerpuff Girls. Characteristics *'Name': Buttercup *'Aliases': Karin Utonium, the Toughest Fighter, The Tough One *'Age': 13-15 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Light Green *'Likes': Playing Video Games, Fighting, Explosions, Teasing her sisters, The Sensitive Thugz, The Derbytantes, Judge Trudy, Being cool, Her sisters (Bubbles, Blossom, and Bunny), Playing "Baybee Bunnies", Candy, Manly stuff, Kickball, Parties, Deathball, Bottlecap Collecting, Space Tow Truck, Writing Fanfictions *'Dislikes': *'Family': The Utonium Family, Blossom and Bubbles (sisters) Appearance Casual Powerpuff Girls Background Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice Personality Referred to as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Being the toughest of the group means her aggression gets the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn. She has shown a softer side when she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. Her special ingredient is spice, which makes her a tomboy, which is expressed in her aggressive, violent nature, and her dislike of girly things. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat. Powers/Abilities Powers Being a Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup is able to use many different powers and abilities. These include, but are not limited to: *'Flight': Like all of the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup is able to fly and leaves a green trail behind in the air. *'Laser Vision': Also a standard Powerpuff-power. Like her flight trail, her laser eyes are green. *'X-ray vision': Buttercup has the ability to see through walls, buildings, floors, etc. *'Enhanced Durability': Like all the Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can endure a great amount of damage. In the original, Cartoon Network-Canon, she is considered to be the toughest of the three. *'Invulnerability': Resistance to elemental attacks, bullet-proof body, and an immunity to all attacks that can hurt the "average" meta-human. *'Tornado Spin': Buttercup has mastered and perfected this skill and thus, has the strongest version of it. *'Energy Projection': A physical, outward-manifestation of her bodily energy in the form of "Blasts." *'Super Strength': Like her sisters, Buttercup is gifted with abnormal amounts of Super-Strength for a meta-human. and because of her love for fighting, Buttercup is the strongest of the three siblings. *'Super Speed': Like Bubbles and Blossom, Buttercup is also gifted with incredible Superspeed, above the average meta-human, though Bubbles is still considered to be the fastest of the three. Unique Abilities *'Iron Scales': With using her energies, Buttercup is able to convert her entire body into metal. She can then use her increased mass to either overpower her enemes, or crush her opponents from above. *'Tongue Rolling' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Buttercup is also the "toughest" out of the trio because of her ability to withstand more, accumulative damage from attacks (due to her immense durability), usually outlasting her sisters in a hard battle, however, it's usually the case that she has to endure more damage because, unlike her sister, Blossom, Buttercup lacks the ability to formulate complex battle-strategies, and is more of what would be considered as a 'brawler,' rather than a tactician. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Buttercup can survive, unaided, in the vacuum of space. Skills *'Mastery of Kung Fu' Relationships Buttercup's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor E.G.Daily Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Townsville Category:Heroes Category:Transhumans